And the Dead follow Shinigami
by Shinigami Liss
Summary: When Duo gets a note for someone to meet him in a hotel lobby, he sees something that he would rather not. The question is: is it real?


  
  
"And the Dead follow Shinigami"  
Author: Shinigami Liss  
Series: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Archives: FF.Net  
Archive options: Sure! ^_^ just email me with your name and web page, and I'll most likely say that you can put it there! ^_^ all you have to do is ask! ^.^  
Date written: 02 September, 2001  
Date uploaded: 02 September, 2001  
  
  
.................................................................!.................................................................  
  
  
The room was too crowded.   
  
Duo had relinquished to the fact that his preistly garb could not keep him warm today and was wearing a red lettermans' sweater over it. He shivered slightly, wondering why he was so cold even though the room contained so many people.   
  
His hands dug into one of the sweaters' pockets to retrieve a slip of paper. It said that someone wanted to see him, and he was to meet them in this hotel lobby in about ten minutes. One of his classmates at the school where he was currently enrolled had given him the note, telling him that a friend of a friend had requested that the note be given to him.  
  
'I hope it's not Relena,' He thought, 'She'll probably just ask me if I know where Heero is.' Duo snorted at the thought. There was also the posibility that it would be an OZ agent, but he prefered to not dwell on that thought.   
  
To everyone else in the room, Duo was just a bored teenager, possibly waiting for his girlfriend or buddy to show up. People were milling around - some of them checking into their rooms, some waiting for their tour groups to appear, and the but the largest group was just standing or sitting there, like him.  
  
The ones that were just there looked around, taking in all of the scene and watching as though they were going to be quized on it later. Some of them talked to themselves, and some of them walked around, looking at random objects in the lobby.  
  
Suddenly, something caught Duo's attention. A man walked into the hotel lobby drunkenly, but no one noticed him. He bumped into quiet a few people as he made his way into the room, but the oddest thing was that none of the people reacted to the man bumping into them in the slightest way. No one yelled at him to look where he was going, no one moved to keep from being hit by him, and -the most puzzling to the young Gundam pilot- no one was physicly moved when they were hit. It was almost as if they didn't know he was there.  
  
Then the man made his way towards the secluded corner where Duo was seated.  
  
"Hey you!" the man yelled loudly in a drunken stuppor to Duo. Duo could almost see the alcoholic fumes wafting from his mouth as the man spoke.  
  
When Duo didn't respond, the man yelled again. "Hey you! I'm talkin' to you!" Duo looked up, adjusting his baseball cap so he could see the man clearer. "How ya' doin'? Ya' wanna' go for a ride? I got my bike all gassed up." the man said proudly.  
  
Duo shook his head. 'No.' Duo didn't want to go anywhere with this man.  
  
"Fine. Your loss." The man said, starting to stumble past the braided boy.   
  
That's when Duo was truly shocked by the man.  
  
As the man turned, Duo could swear that he saw blood dribbling down the drunk's face. Then the man completed his turn, showing the torn and bloody back. The back of the leather jacket was in shreds stained crimson, and there was a gaping hole through which Duo could see the pale white of the man's spine, snaped into two pieces.   
  
Duo stared in horror, this was the first time that he had seen a person so mutilated, and yet moving. Then, images shook his mind. Images from the war. Images of people dying and ones already dead.  
  
No, this wasn't the first time he'd seen this. This was the first time he saw this off of the battlefeild, outside of the Maxwell Church Massacre, and in a place where it wasn't expected. This was the first time he'd let himself remember the other images.  
  
While still shocked from what he had seen, Duo saw something else. Heero was walking towards him. 'Chi' shoulda known it would've been him.' Duo thought to himself, having bounced back slightly from the previous sight.  
  
"Hey buddy, how're you doing?" Duo asked Heero as the other boy sat on the couch next to him. Heero responded with a short nod, and Duo understood that meant that the boy was doing what he considered fine.   
"So what's up?"  
  
"I was told you would need this." Heero stated in his slightly nasal voice, handing Duo an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Duo asked, taking the package.  
  
"Upgrades from Professor G."  
  
"Ahh. Okay, I'm off then. See ya' around." Duo said as he stood up.  
  
Heero watched as Duo waved goodbye to him. As the boy turned around, he thought that he saw a streak of white hair in Duo's braid, but Heero convinced himself that it was a trick of the lighting.  
  
Heero looked around the empty room. There wasn't anyone there except for the worker at the desk of the lobby, who was bored out of her mind as there was nothing to do. He looked around again and saw a newspaper to his right.  
  
On the cover was an article about a drunken motorcyclist crashing into a tour bus the day before- no survivors. Heero shook his head. There were enough deaths resulting from the war without any help from drunks.   
  
Heero shook his head again and stood, leaving the hotel lobby that had been virtually deserted for hours.  
  
  
.................................................................!.................................................................  
  
  
In the red tinted light of the photographer's dark room, the man stood looking at the pictures he had taken earlier that day. He was being paid by Relena Dorlan to watch all of the Gundam pilots, paying particular attention to the pilot of Wing Gundam.  
  
He had followed said Gundam pilot and found him meeting the pilot of Deathsythe Gundam. He shot the second half of the roll of film there and was now looking at the rewards.  
  
One photo in particular interested him. It was a picture of the Shinigami pilot sitting on a couch at the deserted hotel with a horrified look on his face. There was no apparent reason for the experssion, it was just a picture of the boy. 'Wait' the photographer's instincts told him. He looked at the picture again.   
  
There was a sliver of light to the left of the Shinigami pilot. It was slight, enough that it could be blamed on the lighting, but the man's instincts told him to look again. He looked at all of the pictures with the boy in them, and each one of them had at least one of the strange light slivers. They almost reminded him of - of - ... 'ghosts'.... his mind supplied for him. Yes, the slivers of light looked to be in the shape of faces in the shadows, yet were made of light.  
  
"And the Dead follow Shinigami." the man mused to himself.  
  
  
  
.........................!.........................  
  
Author's Notes:   
This was a one-shot that kinda just popped into my head after watching 'The Sixth Sense' again. If you've seen the movie, you know what all the symbolism is and what it means. (the red sweater, the white streak of hair, the fact that no one was there, the reason why he was cold, the white streaks of light... ^_^) If you haven't.... GO WATCH IT! IT'S VERY GOOD!   
I hope you enjoyed the fic! ^_^ Should I make a sequel? or make this the prologue for a story? I'm thinking about it, and it depends upon what you guys think! ^_^  
Oh, and SilverPen- it's the lighting! The lighting I tell you! ^_^ (inside joke ^.^*)  
  



End file.
